life in south park
by nickymaguire14gmil.com
Summary: it starts in preschool when the boys starts a girl hating club but when Stan meets the new girl he dose not if he can continue in it also there is a new boy with a secret p.e secret thing is later on
1. the first day

stan

"stan wake up it is time for preschool" sharon said "ok i am just go and brush my teeth"a 5 year old stan said

as he walked into the bathroom about a minute later he came down to get breakfast

sharon asked "do you know where you are going she asked stan" "kyle said to meet him at the bus stop"stan said.

after breakfast he started to wake to the bus stop when he got there he saw that kyle kenny and cartman were already there both kenny and kyle said "hi" and cartman said "sup fag"

they talked while they waited for the bus while they were taking .

a boy they did not know stopped at the bus stop they all stopped talking and looked at him cartman said "who the hell are you" the boy just said "none of your beeswax" just when cartman was going to say something back the bus came to a stop. when they got to south park elementary they got out of the bus and went inside.

when they got in they want to go see which classes they are in they were in mr. garrison class

when they got in the classroom they saw that there were a bunch of tables with name tags on them they found their table and sat down that boy they saw at the bus stop he walked over and sat down next to the four of them

mr. garrison waked into the room and said "alright children take a seat" we will start with a little game to get to know each other better. they all look at the boy "what why is everybody staring at me" the boy said "we all know each other we just do not know you"said kenny "fine i will start" said the boy.

"i am nicky maguire now who are you" nicky said "the fat one is name is eric cartman but we call him fat ass"said kyle "hey i am not fat i am big boned" said cartman "any way the kid in the hood is kenny the kid in the puff ball hat is stan and i am kyle"said kyle

ok kids now to move on to do some all the classes are done they all go out for recess where they play football after that it is lunch all the boys are at one table the girls are at the other.

bebe goes to sit with the "boys what the fuck are you doing this is the boys table it is not for girls bitch"said cartman "yay g-g-get out of here skank" jimmy said after bebe left the table cartman said "i am sick of girls" "yay" all the boys say. "we should start a boys only club we can meet after school"kenny said nicky was quiet.


	2. stan and nicky

school all the boys went to clyde's hose when the meeting started clyde asked "what had happened in school with the girls" nicky raised his hand and said "a girl named red came over and asked if she could play with me" then clyde asked " what did you do" nicky said "i just got up and walked away" "very good nicky" clyde said

" we should get back at the girls" token said "what should we do pull a prank" stan asked "yay we could put worms in the girls lunches" kenny said

"ok but who is going to do this they have to be very sneaky and not a fat ass" "hey i am not fat i am big boned fucking jew boy" "any way any volunteers" kyle said nicky raised his hand

everyone looked at him and cartman said "we really don't trust you yet bitch" then stan said "i will go with him"all right then i guess thats it for this meeting you can all go home

after the meeting nicky stan and kyle waked home "well that was boring we just sat there any way i have to get home before my mom kills me" kyle says "ok kyle bye"stan says "san are you excited that you get to be a part of the prank"nicky asked "kinda but not really if we mess this up we are out of the club" stan said "yay well i only did it to try and make them trust me one of my neighbors are joining the classes tomorrow and i am not really i want to do it to her so if they ask how it went do not mention this to the guys" nicky said "sure why not" stan said "what does the new girl look like what is her name" stan asked "you will find out tomorrow" nicky said

the next day in school said "alright we are getting a new girl in are classes

please welcome wendy testaburger" right then a little girl walked into the classroom

wearing a purple hat with a purple jacket and yellow skirt just then stan realized that he was staring at the girl nicky looks at stan and starts to think why he is staring at


End file.
